thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Saving What's Her Name Again
4:22 Superdawnfan (Stop) THIS EPISODE SHALL NOW START (Stop) (Chris) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (chris) Amy and Scott continued on with their terrible challenge taking and in the end of it all as usual came down to the only strong or smart competitors that put work into what they do (Chris) Perry vs Scarlett and though Perry won Scarlett won a chance to do something she wanted to do a LONG time ago (Chris) Perry and Scott seem to have formed an unofficial alliance Perry stuck it amy and all but beth and amy voted beth causing her to go will Perry stand up to her again? Will Scott help again or show any level of being a threat? Will scarlett get rid of her last enemy perry? and Will amy be able to handle the take down find out now on (Chris) TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (Stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (Stop) (Scott) Good morning Perry ready to win it? 4:27 Shovel Night (Perry) The game? 4:27 Superdawnfan (Scott) Yeah duh 4:28 Shovel Night (Perry) Of course I am. And I know just how to do it. (Perry) *conff* Amy is annoying as ALL hell. She's also surprisingly useless. And tonight will be the night i finally get rid of that little tumour once and for all! (Amy) *conff* I'm pretty much running the show. I have Perry and Scott in the palm of my hand. Tonight is easily Scarlett. Then Perry. Simple. 4:31 Superdawnfan (Scott) I'mma go get some breakfast *walks to mess hall* 4:31 Nobody else wanted this username (and so begins the shredding of the spider's web...) 4:32 Shovel Night (Amy) *goes up to perry* Hey, Perry. So we're boring out Scarlett tonight, right? (Perry) Yes of course, oh great goddess Amy. (Amy) I like the attitude. *goes to mess hall* (Perry) *conff* It sure helps that she's an idiot. (Scarlett) *conff* Now what I want to do it get perry out. And I have the perfect plan. 4:37 Superdawnfan (Chris) CHALLENGE TIME! 4:38 Shovel Night (Scarlett) (perry) (Amy) *go to Chris* (Scarlett) hey, Perry. So who are you voting out? (Perry) I'm not telling you. (Scarlett) Why not? 4:39 Superdawnfan (Chris) Today's challenge is simple you know on how we have an extra cabin well I locked up Jasmine in that third cabin see that one over there? 4:40 Shovel Night (Perry) well you're a snake. A rat. I guess the best word is... a bitch. (Amy) Who's Jasmine? 4:41 Nobody else wanted this username (well aint Perry just as blunt as an atom bomb...) 4:41 Superdawnfan (Chris) Beats me anyways Jackie is locked up in that cabin and you need to investigate to find her within the time limit and rescue (chris) If no one finishes within the time limit no one gets immunity since there is no use in a third cabin anymore I'll burn it down at a point (Scott) Ah well I never really liked Josephine anyways 4:43 Shovel Night (Perry) I always thought her name was jamesie... (Scarlett) I don't even remember who we're rescuing. 4:44 Nobody else wanted this username (maybe it's Brenda) 4:45 Superdawnfan (chris) *pulls our picture of jasmine* this girl Jaclynn 4:45 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Oh! Isn't her name like... Jaylyn? 4:46 Superdawnfan (Chris) Who knows? who cares? 4:46 Shovel Night (Amy) *conff* I'm not really one for rescuing. I'll let Perry do it. (Scarlett) When do we go? 4:48 Superdawnfan (chris) And.... NOW if not found in 30 mins I'll tell you all to run out and then I'll burn the building (Scott) With the person we're supposed to rescue in there? (Chris) Who? 4:48 Shovel Night (Amy) *sits down on the sidelines* (Perry) What are you doing? (Amy) letting you do the work for me. 4:49 Superdawnfan (Scott) Which he will do right perry *winks at him* 4:49 Shovel Night (Perry) Grrrr.... Fine... *goes to the cabin* (Scarlett) *runs to the cabin, checking the front door for traps* 4:50 Superdawnfan (Scott) *walks in with perry* at least now she has no chance at actually winning right Perry? 4:51 Shovel Night (Perry) Yeah I guess so. 4:52 Superdawnfan (Scott) JACOB WHERE ARE YOU TELL ME PLEASE SO I CAN WIN SURE I MAY HAVE MURDERED BRIDGETTE BUT HEY I CAN SAVE YOU TO WIN A CHALLENGE AND WIN THE GAME AND WE'LL ALL BE EVEN RIGHT?! 4:52 Bowen567 (Jasmine) ??? 4:53 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *starts trying to pick the lock with a Bobby pin* 4:53 Bowen567 (Jasmine) How did you get in here? (o wait nvm) 4:53 Superdawnfan (Scott) *gasps* Maybe she's in the stove that's where they'd least expect it *jumps in oven* AHHH IT BURNS SHE ISN'T IN HERE PERRY HELP ME PLEASE! 4:54 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *facepalms* 4:54 Shovel Night (Perry) *rolls eyes and gets him out* 4:55 Superdawnfan (Scott) Thanks wait I think I heard something from that wall! Maybe she's in it I'll save you *starts bashing his head against the left wall* OW OW OW 4:55 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *unlocks the doorknob* Aha! *tries to open the door but there's a lock on the inside* Crap... (Perry) Scott stop! She's in the cabin they said this! 4:56 Superdawnfan (Scott) Yes as in litterally in the cabin like in the cabin walls 4:56 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *sighs* 4:57 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *trying to force the door open but can't then goes to a window with a rock, throwing it against it but it bounces off* darn! *starts doing a mathematical calculation* 4:58 Superdawnfan (Scott) I DON'T NEED TO WIN SO LONG AS SCARLETT LOSES *jumps on scarletts back* 4:58 Shovel Night (Scarlett) ow! Hey! 4:59 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Ey! Out there! Stop fighting and save me! 4:59 Superdawnfan (Scott) RIDE LIKE THE WIND MULLS EYE *starts pulling on scarlett's hair* 5:00 Shovel Night (Perry) *takes the rock she used and throws it at the window, breaking it* done. *speaking to Jasmine like a dog* here, Joyce. Here, girl. Come on. 5:00 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *jumps out the window* 5:01 Superdawnfan (Scott) PERRY YOU CAPTURE JANNIS AND BRING HER BACK TO CHRIS I'VE GOT SCARLETT WHILE SHE'S HERE! 5:02 Shovel Night (Perry) How about i just ask her to, like... follow me? (Scarlett) *punches scott in the face* 5:02 Superdawnfan (scott) She knows english? OW *pushes scarlett* 5:03 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Um, where are we going Perry? 5:03 Shovel Night (Amy) With me! *takes Jasmine by the arm and runs back to Chris* 5:04 Superdawnfan (Chris) Ah alright amy you would have won but you came least close to actually rescuing her well eh next to scott (Chris) Amy you weren't the one to save her therefore you're like a parent gaurding em taking em back taking all credit for an officers job 5:06 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *kicks Scott off of her* 5:06 Superdawnfan (chris) Perry did the second step Scarlett did the first they both barely partook in "rescuing" her... (Scott) OW I ONLY WANTED TO PHYSICALLY ASSULT YOU UNTIL THE END OF THE CHALLENGE IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK (chris) Jasmine did all the running was familiar scarlett was a stroke of luck as much as Perry therefore Jasmine would win but she's not in anymore so.... NO ONE WINS IMMUNITY! 5:08 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Yes! *gets off and brushes herself off* 5:08 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Hi *waves* 5:08 Shovel Night (Amy) Fuck you I don't even know your name... 5:08 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Ok (Jasmine) :D 5:09 Superdawnfan (Scott) NO I TOOK MOST PART IN RESCUING JANETTE TELL HER NO ONE IS CLOSER GIVE ME IMMUNITY TELL CHRIS PLEASEEEEEEEE 5:09 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Um, if anyone gets immunity (Jasmine) It should be Perry 5:10 Shovel Night (Perry) *conff* *has knife in hand up to his throat, pretending to cut it* Scott is getting on my fucking NERVES. 5:10 Superdawnfan (Chris) Yeah scott we have footage that shows it I even explained I already saw it (Scott) UGH FINE! 5:11 Shovel Night (Perry) Thank you, Janet. 5:11 Superdawnfan (Chris) Also Jasmine since you rescued yourself Chef throw her back in! (chef) Gladly *throws her in ties her up again and then pulls out a match in the wooden cabin* 5:12 Bowen567 (Jasmine) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 5:12 Superdawnfan (chef) Let's hope you survive this *chuckling* 5:12 Bowen567 (Jasmine) You bitch! (Jasmine) *grabs a knife and cuts rope* (Jasmine) *runs through window, concussing herself* 5:13 Superdawnfan (chef) Oh you brought weapons *tackles her taking the knife then checks her for weapons* (chef) THERE I CHECKED EVERYWHERE TRY ESCAPING THIS TIME *Throws her back in handcuffed tied up and muffed* 5:14 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *muffeld* Fuck 5:14 Superdawnfan (Chef) BUH BYE TRAVIS! 5:15 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *muffeld* Chef I hate you! 5:15 Superdawnfan (Chef) good *lights cabin on fire* (Scott) OH WOW POOR JENNY 5:16 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *muffeld* Ahhhhh!!! 5:16 Superdawnfan (Scott) Is what I'd say if I cared but I don't 5:16 Shovel Night (Perry) *goes to get her but amy trips him and he hits his knee on the ground* Ow! Bitch! 5:17 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *tries to crawl to door* 5:17 Superdawnfan (Chef) *cements any exit* 5:18 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *taps I'm Chefs shoulder* *on (Autocorrect) 5:18 Superdawnfan (chef) yes? (Stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (stop) 5:19 Shovel Night (Scarlett) You forgot to cover the walls. The walls are easily breakable and its easy for her to escape. 5:19 Superdawnfan (Chef) Thanks for the advice scarlett (Scott) Did you just help him attempt murder? WOW THAT'S AMAZING 5:21 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Not like we're gonna remember if she dies 5:21 Superdawnfan (Stop) THE ELIMINATION WILL NOW BEGIN (stop) (Chris) You have all cast your votes three are for the same person one is wasted (Chris) Scott you're safe (Scott) Alright! (Chris) Next safe is perry 5:22 Shovel Night (Perry) Wowie what a surprise. 5:23 Superdawnfan (Chris) And the final person safe is.... 5:24 Shovel Night (Amy) *waves to Scarlett confidently* 5:24 Superdawnfan (Chris) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA............................. 5:24 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *looking at Chris and not paying attention to amy* 5:24 Superdawnfan (Chris) Scarlett! 5:24 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Yes! (Amy) WHAT?! 5:25 Superdawnfan (chris) Everyone voted against you 5:25 Nobody else wanted this username https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJxCdh1Ps48 5:25 Superdawnfan (Scott) Sorry for being so not Sorry I wanna be but it's hard to feel anything for you 5:26 Shovel Night (Amy) *looks furiously at Perry* HOW DARE YOU?! I PROTECTED YOU YOU SCUMBAG! AND YOU JUST VOTED ME OUT?! (Perry) Oh man I made such a terrible mistake! (Amy) YEAH YOU DID! 5:26 Superdawnfan (Scott) Actually you didn't you used manipulated and blackmailed him I acted like a friend to him and treated him with respect amy that's why were friends and you're stupid (Scott) Also 5:27 Shovel Night (perry) I forgot to write fuck you on a piece of paper to give to you before you left. 5:27 Superdawnfan (Scott) UNDERSTAND SARCASM YOU USE IT SO MUCH AMY! 5:28 Shovel Night (Amy) SHUT UP, SAMUEL! NO ONE EVEN KNOWS YOU! YOU DID NOTHING THIS WHOLE SEASON BUT FLOAT! AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET NO VOTES IN THE FINALE BECAUSE YOU DID NOTHING! 5:29 Superdawnfan (Scott) Coming from the person who only made it so far since everyone thought you'd leave due to being so hated *holds out hand to high five Perry* 5:29 Shovel Night (Perry) *high fives him* 5:29 Superdawnfan (Scott) You were an infection amy you grew without treatment but the anti biotics kicked in HAHA! (Scott) Now I believe you had a cell to go to 5:30 Shovel Night (Amy) Ugh! *goes to her cell of shame while mumbling death threats and insults under her breath* 5:30 Superdawnfan (Chris) So that was it for today did Jonathan live? (Chris) Will Scott and Perry stay allies or will Perry's temper get to him (chris) And will Scarlett be able to outsmart these two to get her way to the finale all to be answered next time on TOTAL (Chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)